gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Love, Love, Love
|siguiente = Tina In the Sky With Diamonds }} Love, Love, Love, en español '''Amor, Amor, Amor''' es el primer episodio de la Quinta Temporada de Glee y el octogésimo noveno de la serie en general, será emitido el 26 de Septiembre de 2013.thumb Spoilers Sinopsis New Directions estan de regreso y se encargan de la mas grande tarea semanal que alguna vez se haya dado: ¡The Beatles! Mientras Will se encarga de que los chicos homenajeen a los cuatro favoritos, Blaine reune a un grupo de aliados para ayudarle a "hacerle la pregunta"a Kurt y tendran que averiguar que es lo que sucedera con su futuro juntos. Mientras tanto, las ambiciones de Rachel en New York tomaran un giro inesperado. Desarrollo del Episodio New Directions se prepara para las Nacionales, donde una vez más se enfrentan contra Vocal Adrenaline, sin embargo se encuentran en un gran problema, Brittany se ha graduado y Ryder ha abandonado el club Glee .Mientras tanto Blaine le propondrá matrimonio a Kurt con la ayuda de New Directions y The Warblers, la cancion será All You Need Is Love . En Nueva York, el futuro de Rachel es revelado, lo cual marcará una pauta en la vida de la protagonista. Trama del Episodio *Es el primer episodio (de los dos), en el cual se rinde Tributo a los Beatles. *En este Episodio Los Seniores de New Directions tendran su Senior Ditch Day en un parque de diversiones, al igual que en la tercera temporada (Big Brother). thumb|left|178px * Los Warblers y Vocal Adrenaline vuelven para este episodio. *Posiblemente Joe Hart deje New Directions. *Kurt irá a la Dalton Academy por medio de Burt, ya que Blaine le tendrá preparada la sorpresa junto con New Directions (Miembros actuales y algunos graduados), The Warblers y Haverbrook School for the Deaf para pedirle matrimonio cantando All You Need Is Love ya que fue allí donde se vieron por primera vez cuando él formaba parte de The Warblers en Never Been Kissed. *Kitty y Artie tendrán gran interacción en este episodio. ambos tendran una relacion amorosa pero kitty querra que sea secreta. *Rachel y Santana trabajaran juntas en un restaurante de Nueva York, donde conocerán a Dani. *Como Sue sera la directora de WMHS, obviamente, Figgins estara ocupando otro cargo, o despedido en todo caso, este cargo, seria el de conserje (Promo) *En este episodio se conocera un nuevo personaje recurrente de nombre Bree actuado o interpretado por Erinn Westbrook. *Aquí puedes escuchar something,sgt.pepper's lonely hearts club band,you've got to hide your love away,drive my car,get back, let it be,a hard day's night,here comes the sun,help,i saw her standing there y hey jude. Cronología del estudio de Grabación *Los chicos estuvieron en el estudio (1 de Agosto). (1) *Kevin (Artie) estuvo en el estudio (1 de Agosto. (1) *Becca (Kitty) estuvo en el estudio (1 de Agosto. (1) *Chord (Sam) estuvo en el estudio (1 de Agosto. (1) *Chris (Kurt) estuvo en el estudio (2 de Agosto. (1) *Lea (Rachel) estuvo en el estudio (5 de Agosto). (1) *Lea (Rachel) estuvo en el estudio (16 de Agosto) (https://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/368543645873348608) Música del episodio Fuente Reparto *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones. *Iqbal Theba como Director Figgins. *Mike O'Malley como Burt Hummel. *Grant Gustin como Sebastian Smythe. *NeNe Leakes como Roz Washington. Curiosidades *The Beatles es la primera banda en tener un episodio tributo como Season Premiere, además de tener dos episodios dedicados, uno seguido del otro (Britney Spears tuvo dos episodios tributo aunque fueron en temporadas diferentes; uno fue Britney/Brittany en la segunda temporada y el otro fue Britney 2.0 en la cuarta temporada). *Con este episodio The Beatles (19 canciones) podría ser la banda con el mayor número de canciones interpretadas en la serie, seguidos por Madonna (21 canciones), Britney Spears y Michael Jackson (ambos, 13 canciones). *Ryan Murphy y Fox han confirmado que el primer disco de la temporada será de The Beatles, y el titulo sera "Glee Sings The Beatles", se ha confirmado que el solo de Tina no saldra en el CD, además del lanzamiento de "Glee: The Music, Season 5 Volume 2". *Por medio de un video aficionado se mostró el beso Klaine. *Será la segunda vez que Artie tenga un dueto con una chica de New Directions en el Senior Ditch Day *Con una canción de los Beatles (Blackbird) interpretada por Kurt, Blaine se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el y con una cancion de ellos (All you need is love) le pedirá matrimonio. Imagenes 1098036 10151770491237044 1102146138 n.png Dianna-3-glee-28398172-324-321.jpg BOJSfBsCMAE-r0s.png 480px-Carnival!.jpg 357px-521957_564287090295708_1449569901_n.jpg 351px-Vv.jpg 480px-BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg 365px-Tumblr_mrfyyuvLWq1s57bimo1_500.jpg Warbles.jpg GyK.png Glee5Temporada1.jpg Tumblr_inline_mrggykwcNv1qz4rgp.png 270px-Jane_and_NeNe_501.jpg Chris_8-12.jpg Klaine_B_kiss_2.gif 565002_404811262962680_1125126279_n.jpg|link=Klaine|linktext=Beso Klaine despues de la canción Got To Get You Into My Life Glee Cast Grant Kurt|link=Chris Colfer Hott_2.gif beso klaine.gif Sebastian/Grant.jpg Glee set.png Carnival_fun.jpg 2_weeks_of_Beatles.jpg Kurt GTGYIML.jpg NwD SDD.jpg 640px-Tumblr_msp3h84a9h1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg Ryder Park.jpg Costum.jpg tina park.jpg kartie.jpg kitty park.jpg 640px-Nice.jpg 640px-Janitor_figgins.jpg normal_005~692.jpg 640px-Marlique_LoveLoveLove.jpg 1239824_618332564880159_433369367_n.jpg Tumblr_mt5fek2Fhn1rit0mko1_500.jpg Artie y Kitty.jpg 640px-501_Sc11_207.jpg Vídeos thumb|right|297px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300 px|Un video mas cercano del beso Klaine 5x1thumb|left|300px|Promo FOX 5x1thumb|left|300px Categoría:Episodios de inicio de temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios Sin Emitir Categoría:Episodios